This invention relates to fluid control valves and particularly to such valves used to control the flow of fluid in pipeline and processing systems.
Conventional fluid control valves made of a standard construction include a flow passageway, a valve seat with a thru hole in the passageway, and a valve plug having a square-edged top portion on one side of the valve seat. Such conventional valves also have an uncurved body web below the thru hole and on the other side of the valve seat.
In a downflow valve, fluid flow is through the valve flow passageway from the valve plug side, down the thru hole in the valve seat and by the body web. In an upflow valve, fluid flow is from the body web up the thru hole in the valve seat and by the valve plug.
It is desired to increase the flow capacity of such control valves. It is further desired to provide a fluid control valve having increased flow capacity in either flow direction through the valve, as compared to conventional control valves.